El 2do Quarter Quell
by Neodoom96
Summary: Katniss y Peeta vieron los juegos de Haymitch por television, pero, ¿Como fueron desde el punto de vista del Mentor del Distrito 12? El tambien tiene una historia que contar, y aqui la relatara.
1. Chapter 1

El día en el distrito 12 era gris, lúgubre. Claro, nadie iba a estar cantando y bailando de la felicidad cuando hoy se anunciaba el Vasallaje de los 25. Por fin, este año era el ultimo mío en las cosechas, y ya podría estar con Ángela y tener una vida normal. La luz de la televisión me saco de mis pensamientos, el símbolo del Capitolio apareció en ella y suspire.

_-Buenos días Panem!-_

Dijo Caesar Flickman, el anunciador oficial de esos malditos Juegos. Como todos los años, se hacen unos Juegos del Hambre, donde se mandan a 24 niños y adolecentes inocentes a luchar donde 23 mueren y solo 1 sale vencedor. Pero este año es especial, este año, será el dichoso vasallaje de los 25, el cual se hace cada 25 años, luego de la rebelión que acabo con el Distrito 13, y la que llevo al Capitolio a gobernar sobre los otros 12 Distritos

_–Como sabrán, en este momento nuestro querido presidente Snow anunciara el 2do Vasallaje de los 25-_

La imagen cambio y ahora se mostraba la mansión del presidente Snow, en donde el estaba con esa sonrisa falsa tan peculiar de el.

_–Queridos habitantes de Panem, como sabrán, hoy hace 50 años que se iniciaron Los juegos del hambre, así que es tiempo de revelar lo que nos espera para estos juegos–_

Snow saco un sobre blanco total, con el numero 50 en rojo escarlata sobre la parte de atrás de este

_-En el 25 aniversario, se recordó que ningún habitante de Panem podía confiar en amigos, vecinos o en su propia familia, por lo que se hicieron elecciones populares para elegir a los 2 tributos de cada distrito–_

Sonrio de una forma sanguinaria, ese hombre me daba asco, siempre me había dado asco su sonrisa falsa, su aspecto de maniquí reconstruido, de seguro se había hecho mas de una operación solo para mantener su ''joven'' figura. Note el abrecartas en cuanto estaba abriendo el sobre para sacar la tarjeta que tendría el destino para un par de desdichados este año

_-Para el Segundo Vasallaje de los 25, se recordara que por cada ciudadano que pereció en la revolución, murieron 2 rebeldes. Para los Quincuagésimos Juegos del Hambre, se mandara al doble de tributos normales, por lo tanto, habrán 2 hombres tributos y 2 mujeres tributos por cada distrito–_

Termino de leer la tarjeta con una sonrisa enorme y miro a las cámaras.

_-Les deseo, felices Juegos del Hambre, y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su lado–_

Y en ese instante, la cámara se apago, dejando a todo Panem, en total silencio


	2. Chapter 2

-_¡Haymitch!_-

Mi hermano menor, Damien, me llamaba de abajo. Hoy seria su primera cosecha, debía de estar o muy nervioso o muy eufórico por ello, porque eran apenas las 6 de la mañana cuando me grito. Trate de levantarme, con todas las fuerzas que podía reunir, luego de una noche sin conciliar el sueño, tanto por los nervios de que me escogieran a mi o a mi hermano, como por los nervios de que salga Ángela. Este era nuestro ultimo año de ambos, el ultimo año de nervios. Este año no saldríamos, estaba seguro.

Mi madre me vino a buscar 20 minutos después, para decirme que mi desayuno, el asqueroso pan del Distrito 12, con una pequeña dotación de nata, estaban en la mesa. Que bajara rápido para que no se me enfriara. Le sonreí apenas, antes de ponerme mi camisa negra a botones y metérmela en los vaqueros, ponerme las botas que habían pertenecido a mi abuelo y bajar por las escaleras.

Al llegar a la cocina, un niño de apenas 12 años, con piel blanca, ojos azules y cabellera de un dorado opaco, se abalanzo sobre mi y me sonrió

_-Hoy es el día hermano! Hoy estarás libre!-_

Me sonrió al tiempo que se bajaba de mi, mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba a la mesa. Ahí estaba mi madre. Ella era rubia, alta, con ojos azules y su sonrisa amable y tierna. Era una mujer muy trabajadora, era la única, apartando a Ángela, que me había sacado una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad. Del otro lado de la mesa estaba mi padre, un hombre alto, fornido, con ojos azul claro y tez pálida, su cabello era algo mas rubio que el de mi madre. Su dura mirada me penetraba al tiempo que sostenía su taza con te de hierbas. Era obvio que estaba tan nervioso como yo y mi madre, pero el se hacia el fuerte para no asustar a Damien.

_-No estés tan alegre Damien-_

Le respondí a mi hermanito al tiempo que veía a mi padre y hacia un suave movimiento con mi cabeza. Este solo se me quedo viendo y vio de nuevo a mi madre, la cual estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar. Debía de ser difícil ver como sus únicos 2 hijos iban a una cosecha donde irían 2 chicos a los juegos.

Me senté en la mesa junto a mi padre y tome mi te, dándole un gran trago, mientras que tomaba mi pedazo de pan y la nata y me la tragaba a poquitos. Apenas si podía comer por los nervios.

2 horas luego, ya estaba en la plaza, totalmente arreglado, tomando a Damien de la mano y buscando a Ángela entre la multitud. La encontré fácilmente, su cabellera negra, sus ojos verdes y su piel morena se alzaban por sobre las otras chicas. Aunque he de admitir, el grito de Damien también me alentó a verla.

_-Ángela! Ángela por aquí!-_

Ella respondió al grito del pequeño corriendo hacia nosotros y abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas. Sonreí al instante y le abrase de vuelta, susurrándole un suave ''_Te amo_'' al oído

_-Yo también, vamos antes de que se llene mucho-_

Me dijo al tiempo que tomaba mi mano libre y nos jalaba hacia una fila de gente, estaba pequeña, por lo que rápidamente nos pincharon a mi y a Damien. A el se lo llevaron con los de 12 años y a mi y a Ángela nos colocaron con los de 18. 20 minutos después llego la acompañante oficial del Capitolio.

_-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte!-_

Dijo Smiley Fench, una chica joven, o aparentaba ser joven, de tez morena y cabello verde vomito, con un tatuaje de pez en su mejilla. Se vería mejor con el Distrito 4, el de pesca. Ni siquiera le prestaba atención a sus palabras, tampoco vi el video que nos mandaba el Capitolio como todos los años, ni siquiera le puse atención al alcalde en su discurso de los días oscuros. Puse atención en cuanto empezó a hablar sobre los tributos, al fin llegaría el momento en donde nos dirían que éramos libres, algunos por ese año, yo, por toda mi vida

_-Primero las damas!-_

Dijo la asistente del capitolio. Se acerco a la urna donde tenían los papelitos de todas las chicas del Distrito 12 que tenían edad entre 12 y 18 años. Empezó a mover la mano entre los papelitos y agarro 2 papeles, sacándolos con una sonrisa que denotaba que en verdad estaba disfrutando el momento

_-¡Sally Redhot!-_

Una chica salió pálida de entre las chicas de 15, era de la Veta, el lugar mas….humilde, del Distrito 12. Lo note por sus ojos grises. Note un escalofrió al momento en que se subió a la tarima. Nadie había gritado ni llorado por ella

_-Muy bien nena, ponte a mi izquierda-_

Sonrió Smiley al tiempo que volvía a ver a toda la multitud. Aliso el papel y dijo en el micrófono, a todo volumen.

_-Maysilee Donner-_

Ahora era una chica de 16 años la que salía de la multitud. Note como sus amigas lloraban desconsoladamente al tiempo que ella subía a la tarima, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. La había visto ocasionalmente en el colegio, era buena persona. Tal vez podríamos tener una vencedora este año, la 2da en toda la historia del Distrito 12, luego de Valeria Sunders, una adicta a la morflina que no estaba aquí hoy.

Ella había ganado los Cuadragésimo Primeros Juegos, matando a la ultima profesional lanzándola por un acantilado de su Arena

-_André Rogers!-_

Grito Smiley al tiempo que un chico de apenas 14 años subía al podio con cara pálida y se posaba al lado de Sally. No me había dado cuenta cuando había tomado los 2 papeles de los varones, aunque sea no eligieron a Damien, eso me alegraba, por fin, al salir de aquí iríamos al Ayuntamiento a casarnos e ir a vivir a la Ciudad, tener un negocio, trabajar en las minas, lo que fuera siempre que fuera con Ángela, la cual….¿porque me veía con cara de dolor? La respuesta, la tendría un segundo después.

_-¡Haymitch Abernathy!-_

La voz de Smiley me helo la sangre, antes de darme cuenta que era mi nombre el que había dicho con su voz, era mi nombre el que estaba en ese papel, era yo el que iria a los Juegos.


	3. Chapter 3

La cara de horror de Ángela, los gritos que mi madre daba, el llanto de mi hermano peque;o, el cual trataba de llegar hacia mi. Esto es irreal, no es posible que… iría a Los Juegos del Hambre. Lucharía con mi vida en el 2do Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. No solo tendría que luchar por mi vida, sino que lo haría contra 47 personas mas. No tenia ni una posibilidad. No viviría mas.

_-Ven aquí muchacho-_

Un agente de la paz, el que me había hablado, me tomo del hombro y me empujo suavemente hacia delante. Se notaba en sus ojos un destello de pena, pero desapareció en cuando me indico que siguiera hasta el escenario.

_-¡Muy bien!, aquí están los 4 representantes del Distrito 12 para los Quincuagésimos Juegos del Hambre. Ahora, les deseo a todos felices Juegos, y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de vuestra parte-_

La voz cantarina de Smiley fue seguida por un sepulcral silencio. Note el llanto silencioso de André, la mirada seria de ambas chicas, aunque notaba el miedo reflejado en los ojos grises de Sally. Maysilee Donner no mostraba sentimiento alguno en su rostro, solo se me quedaba viendo a los ojos. Me dio una suave sonrisa, pero al momento la quito y volvió a ver a la cámara antes de que 8 agentes de la paz, 2 agentes para cada uno, nos llevaran dentro del edificio de Justicia del Distrito.

Me llevaron a una habitación color rojo oscuro, con 3 sofás de cuero negro y una mesa de te en el centro. En ella había una jarra con agua y varios vasos circulares de vidrio. Me acerque a la ventana, viendo por ultima vez el distrito, mi hogar.

_-Haymitch-_

Note el susurro de mi hermano a mi espalda, no había oído cuando abrió la puerta, solo note como su voz se quebraba, al tiempo que me arrodillaba y le abrazaba con fuerza

_-Escúchame Damien, tienes que ser fuerte por estos meses, volveré eso te lo prometo, pero mientras no este, tienes que cuidar de papa y mama, tienes que sonreír cada día y tienes que cuidarles por mi, que mantengan la esperanza-_

_-¿Prometes que volverás?-_

_-Lo prometo hermanito, lo prometo-_

Luego de eso, me dejaron 10 minutos con mi familia. Primero mi madre me dijo que me amaba, que vendría a casa sano y salvo, que yo estaría bien y que cuando regresara me tendría un pavo para cenar. Yo solo atine a sonreirle, no pude defraudarla con esos nervios que tenia.

Luego mi padre me abrazo, lo único que me dijo fue algo que jamas antes me había dicho, algo que inclusive mi madre pareció sorprenderle. Un simple ''Estoy orgulloso'' salio de sus labios, al tiempo que me abrazaba fuerte, como si no quisiera desprenderse de mi.

Un agente de la paz los saco de la habitación luego de estar abrazados en familia esos pocos minutos, tal vez, los últimos que tendría junto a ellos.

_-Hay-_

Una voz quebrada salio de la puerta 2 minutos luego de que mi familia saliera. En ella estaba Ángela viéndome con los ojos llorosos. Se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo como si no hubiera mañana. Solo pude abrazarle.

-_Gana, por favor, te amo y no quiero perderte, gana, por favor, gana-_

_-Lo haré por ti, regresare a casa a tener una familia, contigo. También te amo, cuida de mi familia, pero sobre todo, cuídate tu mi amor-_

Me beso con pasión, pero a la vez con tristeza. Ambos sabíamos que no regresaría.

_-Ya es hora-_

Un agente de la paz la tomo de la cintura, ella gritaba y pataleaba al tiempo que me miraba con los ojos llorosos.

_-Te amo-_

_-Yo a ti-_

Estas fueron las ultimas palabras que le dije mientras se la llevaban. Bueno, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que me buscaran para subirme al tren e ir al maldito Capitolio, a ser el bufon de todos esos payasos.

_-¡Déjenme entrar coño! ¡Saben quien soy!-_

Mi puerta se abrió y vi como la única vencedora del Distrito 12, Valeria ''Axe'' Sunders, ingresaba a mi habitación y cerraba de un portazo, dejando a los agentes de la paz confusos del otro lado de la puerta.

_-¡Y saldré cuando yo quiera salir!-_

Se volvió hacia mi y me sonrió. Sus ojos tenían ojeras muy visibles y tenia la piel algo chupada. Eso eran los efectos de la morflina en las personas

_-Soy tu mentora niño, eso ya lo sabias, lo que no sabias esque te elegí a ti, de entre esas 2 niñatas y ese bebe llorón, para que salgas vivo de esa maldita arena-_

La mire con asombro, no sabia que decir, pero, definitivamente, no me agradaba esta mujer. Algo en su sonrisa me daba mala espina

_-Admitamoslo, este año te toco duro, pero tienes 18, y aunque estés algo flaco, pareces ser fuerte y tienes cara de cerebrito. Tienes las cualidades para ser un ganador, pero tenemos que trabajar juntos-_

_-¿Qué quiere Srta Sunders?-_

Mi mirada se había vuelto gélida, aun no podía creer que fuera a tratar a los otros 3 tributos como pedazos de carne, eso no era la personalidad de una chica del Distrito 12, pareciera mas una profesional.

_-Quiero que te centres en ganar-_

Me sonrió y note el arete en su nariz, no se lo había notado antes, pero se le veía bien, sus ojos color verde miel y su cabellera negra se veían bien con ese arete.

_-Eso planeaba hacer, no es nada nuevo, así que le repito, ¿Qué quiere?-_

Se me acerco y me dio una palmada en la mejilla, al tiempo que me miraba a los ojos

_-Tengo que actuar con los otros 3 para que no sepan que eres mi elegido, pero necesito tu ayuda. Engañalos, hazlos creer que eres su amigo, que los salvaras. Cuando estén vulnerables, ya sabes que hacer-_

Antes de que me diera tiempo de responder, ya había dado media vuelta y se había largado de la habitación Justo en ese momento los agentes de la paz vinieron por mi y me llevaron a la estación de trenes, en donde vi un gran tren eléctrico color negro carbón, era obvio que representaba al Distrito.

Smiley nos llevo rápidamente dentro del tren, el cual empezó a moverse minutos después Nos llevo uno a uno a su respectiva habitación, dejándome a mi al ultimo. Me sonrió al tiempo que me empujaba dentro del cuarto

_-La cena estará a las 9pm, luego veremos a los demás tributos, de acuerdo sol?-_

Asentí mientras me reía por dentro de su voz cantarina y la palabra ''sol'' para describirme. Salio de mi habitación y cerro la puerta detrás mio. Por fin estaba solo. Con tanto ajetreo desde La Cosecha, me había olvidado de mi ''idolo'', pero ya sabia cual era. Era el dije de luna que había en mi cuello, en el collar que mi madre me había dado el dia de mi cumpleaños numero 18, para celebrar que este año no me eligirian. Vaya ironia. Ese dije era de Ángela. Ese dije, seria mi lazo con el Distrito 12, seria mi lazo con mi vida, seria mi unico lazo con Ángela…


	4. Lista de tributos del 2do Quarter Quell

**D1:**  
**Chrome, 18 años**  
**Diamond, 16 años**  
**Amber, 16 años**  
**Saphire, 18 años**

**D2:**  
**Lucius, 17 años**  
**Nero, 18 años**  
**Camilla, 17 años**  
**Marcella, 16 años**

D3:  
Emanuel, 15 años  
Noah, 16 años  
Mikaela, 15 años  
Nathalie, 13 años

**D4:**  
**Christian, 17 años**  
**Stephan, 17 años**  
**Adriana, 17 años**  
**Ariana, 17 años**

D5:  
Archemis, 15 años  
Galileo, 15 años  
**Athenea, 18 años**  
Issa, 13 años

D6:  
Fernando, 14 años  
Peter, 13 años  
Blue, 15 años  
Lisa, 12 años

D7:  
Ricky, 18 años  
Troy, 13 años  
Allison, 15 años  
Lina, 14 años

D8:  
Joham, 12 años  
Alex, 12 años  
Daphne, 15 años  
Auslice, 13 años

D9:  
Joseph, 16 años  
**Santiago, 18 años**  
**Mary, 17 años**  
Caroline, 16 años

D10:  
Samuel, 15 años  
Tom, 15 años  
Charlotte, 14 años  
Anabelle, 14 años

D11:  
Ivan, 13 años  
**Alejandro, 18 años**  
Lexa, 14 años  
Esther, 12 años

D12:  
Haymitch, 18 años  
André, 14 años  
Maysilee, 16 años  
Sally, 15 años

* * *

Los que estan en negrita son los profesionales, inclui 4 profesionales de otro distrito que no estaban en la historia en si, pero me parece que se dara bien con la historia. Gracias por leer y darme sus referencias, tambien acepto criticas constructivas por mp. Gracias y espero les guste el resto de mi historia :)


	5. Chapter 4

He de admitirlo, el Capitolio tenia una parte buena, y esa era la comida. En la mesa había mil y un manjares que nadie se podría llegar a imaginar. Había panes recién sacados del horno, humeando en una cesta enorme. Varias tablas de quesos y frutas extrañas se alzaban sobre la mesa, para que el degustante pudiera tomar lo que le plazca. Había jarras de refrescos de colores exóticos. Todo esto era nuevo para nosotros 4, al menos, para mi lo era.

_-Sírvanse y vamos a la sala de televisión-_

Smiley nos sonrió, dándonos confianza a agarrar un plato cada uno y empezar a agarrar comida. Yo fui el primero y tome 3 bollos de pan, una porción grande de cerdo con salsa de mandarina y varias verduras cocidas al vapor. Al darme cuenta, André, Maysilee y Sally ya estaba conmigo en la mesa.

_-Tengan cui…dado con el mantel-_

Smiley nos advirtió tarde, ya que André había derramado salsa de tomate sobre esta y yo ya había lanzado un poco de mayonesa al suelo inclusive. Me disculpe con la mirada y seguí comiendo, no sin antes advertir como nuestra acompañante ponía dura mirada al ver a Sally tomar el pollo con las manos.

_-¿Qué te pasa Smiley?-_

Maysilee se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que yo, preguntándole a la marioneta del Capitolio al tiempo que yo mismo tomaba el cerdo y lo comía como si no hubiera mañana, ganándome una mirada de asco y reproche de Smiley.

_-Lo que me pasa es que por ser del Distrito 12 no significa que tengan que comer tan desagradablemente. Son iguales a su mentora en sus juegos. Existen cuchillos y cubiertos, por si no sabían.-_

La mención de Valeria me hizo percatarme de que no estaba con nosotros. No era de extrañarse, lo mas seguro era que estuviera inyectándose la maldita morflina en su cuarto o inclusive durmiendo. Digo, para ella somos solo ratas de laboratorio, o almenos eso me parecía a mi.

_-Bueno chicos, ya terminen rápido, los avox recogerán sus platos y vamos a la sala-_

No bien terminada esa frase, un chico de pelo castaño claro, con ojos grises y de estatura mediana, tomo mi plato y se lo llevo sin siquiera decir nada. No tuve mas opción que levantarme e ir detrás de Sally a la sala de televisión.

La sala, o salón, diría yo, era mas grande que la cocina de mi casa en el Distrito. Este tenia el televisor pantalla plana de la pared, mas sofás, pufs y sillas acomodadas alrededor de este. Era algo impresionante, algo que jamás se podría ver en el Distrito 12, a menos que vivieras en la casa del Alcalde Guts o en la Aldea de los Vencedores, como nuestra querida mentora.

Me senté en un sofá para 2 junto con Maysilee, la cual se veía serena, pero con los ojos algo rojos. Tuvo que haber llorado en su habitación al subir al tren. Pobre chica, la pasaría mal en la Arena, como todos los que no somos profesionales.

_-Haymitch, mira la tele-_

En ese momento vi como Valeria aparecía en el marco de la puerta y se arrecostaba para ver las demás cosechas del día. Como siempre, Caesar Flickman aparecía dando los saludos a Panem, para luego pasar directamente al sello del Capitolio y al del Distrito 1. Luego el del Distrito 2, y así sucesivamente, conforme iban pasando las Cosechas de cada Distrito, podía ver como 2 hombres y 2 mujeres eran seleccionados para ir a estos Juegos, como familias quedaban destrozadas, o se llenaban de orgullo, en el caso de los profesionales, al ver a sus hijos ir a estos importantes juegos. De los 44 tributos de los otros 11 Distritos, solo tenia memoria para unos cuantos, y con costos me acordaba de los nombres.

Había un profesional del Distrito 1, Chrome se hacia llamar, era rubio, de ojos azul mar y con un cuerpo de fisicoculturista. Se lleno de orgullo al presentarse voluntario, junto a la que supongo es su hermana, una chica alta, igual con ojos azules pero de pelo un poco mas rubio que el. Se llamaba Saphire y se presento voluntaria por una chica de 12 años, aunque por lo que vi en la pantalla, ni siquiera la alzo a ver.

Otras que me sorprendió, no solo porque ambas salieron elegidas, sino porque eran profesionales altamente entrenadas, fueron las gemelas del 4, Adriana y Ariana. Ambas con pelo castaño oscuro, una complexión atlética, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que ambas se miraron con odio al subirse al estrado, donde sus padres gritaban de dolor al saber que sus 2 hijas irían a los Juegos ese años.

En el Distrito 11, un chico grande, con pelo muy largo, de 18 años, llamado Alejandro, se presento voluntario por uno de los chicos. Era obvio sus intenciones, quería traerle honor a su familia, ya que cuando la enfocaron, el padre sonreía. ¿Cómo era posible que un padre pudiera sonreír a su hijo el cual iría a luchar contra 47 personas mas para sobrevivir?

A pesar de ser tantas personas, eso no detuvo a que una chica del Distrito 5 sonriera al ser seleccionada. Athenea se llamaba, su nombre daba miedo, pero lo que mas daba miedo era uno de sus ojos, el cual era de un rojo fuego. El otro, era una cuenca vacía.

He de decir que los profesionales se veían fuertes este año, no seria difícil pasar sobre los 12 profesionales del Distrito 1, el 2 y el 4, y quien sabe cuantos mas se les unirían. Solo esperaba que si fuera a morir, no fuera a manos de alguno de ellos, en especial de esa rubia del 1, se veía….loca

A pesar de que André solo tiene 14 años, no era ni tan siquiera el menor, ya que 4 tributos tenían apenas 12 años. ¿Acaso esta maldita tiranía no terminaría nunca? ¿Acaso la vida de esos niños y niñas de apenas 12 años no eran validas para el maldito presidente? El codazo de Maysilee me hizo ver la pantalla, donde pude ver nuestra Cosecha.

_-¡No puedo creer que me viera tan gorda!-_

Smiley grito al tiempo que se tapaba la bocaza. Era increíble como podía pensar solo en eso cuando 3 de nosotros, sino los 4, estaríamos muertos en un mes.

Volví la mirada al televisor para ver cuando me llamaron a mi, mi madre dio un grito de terror mortal, el cual me erizo la piel. Ángela también grito, pero yo no las había escuchado. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

El programa termino con Caesar y Cladius hablando en el foro de televisión.

_-¿Qué piensas de los tributos de este año Cladius? Parecen ser muy fuertes, en especial los del 1 y las gemelas del 4-_

_-Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor Caesar. Pero yo apostaría por el chico del 11, ese tal Alejandro. ¿Viste la determinación en su mirada al presentarse voluntario?-_

_-Si, aunque una de las chicas del 5, la del ojo rojo, se ve feroz, me dan escalofríos de solo pensar en ella-_

_-Jajá, y ese chico del 12, Haymitch se llama, se ve fuerte y astuto, quien sabe, tal vez podríamos tener una sorpresa este año. También Maysilee, la de 16, se ve muy inteligente y detrás de esos ojos color verde, puede que haya alguien dispuesto a ganar-_

_-Claro, pero acuérdate que son 48 tributos, el doble de posibilidades de morir, tendrán que estar muy preparados-_

_-En eso estoy de acuerdo, mi amigo. Buenas noches Panem-_

La voz de Cladius silencio la pantalla, al tiempo que todos nos veían a mi y a Maysilee. Nos habían comparado con profesionales! No nos habían dado por muertos aun. No deje que Smiley me asaltara con halagos, o que Valeria siquiera me dirigiera la palabra, tan solo me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación, cerrándola de un portazo.

Por primera vez desde la Cosecha, sentí un atisbo de esperanza en mi interior, un pequeño rayo de luz de que tal vez tendría una oportunidad de ir a casa. Si Caesar y Cladius me consideran un buen contrincante, tal vez los patrocinadores también, y podrían apostar por mi. Tal vez, solo tal vez, volvería a mi hogar.

* * *

_**Queria agradecer a aLeFinnie y a Ahidis Black por sus reviews, se les agradecen de verdad, por ellos es por lo que he podido seguir con esta historia, que prometo pronto se pondra mas interesante. Muchas gracias y si estas viendo esto y te gusta, porfavor dejame un review con lo que piensas :) tambien acepto criticas constructivas. Gracias de nuevo por tomarte tu tiempo para leer este relato, espero sea de su agrado. :)**_


	6. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente los rayos del sol me iluminaron el rostro, lo cual provoco el que me despertara. Me restregué los ojos y me senté en la cama al tiempo que suspiraba. Soñé con el Distrito 12, con Ángela y mi familia, que en este momento deben de estar desayunando. Daria todo por estar ahí con ellos en este momento.

Un reloj de pared, que tenia forma de diamante, me indico que apenas eran las 6 de la mañana, por lo que supuse que todos los demás en el tren estarían durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas, mientras que yo ahora estaba despierto y sin sueño. Tome una toalla que había cerca de mi cama y me dirigí al baño, en donde vi una tina gigante, casi como esos llamados ''jacuzzi'', la cual estaba vacía. A su lado había un panel con un montón de botones de diferentes colores y, suponía yo, era para preparar el baño al gusto de uno. La verdad, no sabia cual era cada botón, así que apreté uno rojo y otro azul oscuro, dándole así al agua que salía un tono morado oscuro, pero con olor a fresas y frambuesas. Eso me agrado, me recordó a….casa.

El agua me relajo totalmente, dando lugar a mis pensamientos mas profundos. Peor luego me vino a la mente cada tributo que recordaba, sus caras de odio, de orgullo, inclusive de miedo. Todos ellos intentaran matarme de una u otra manera, y en algún momento, yo también tendría que matar, digo, tendré que quitarle la vida a otros para yo poder regresar a mi hogar, ¿no?. Pero, ¿seria capaz de ver como alguien muere por mi causa? ¿cómo un adolescente muere en mis manos? ¿Seria yo capaz de…?

_-¿Haymitch?-_

La voz de Sally me hizo abrir los ojos y fijarme en ella, ¿Qué hacia en mi habitación?, o mejor aun, ¿Cómo había logrado entrar en ella?

_-¿Sally?, estoy en el baño, ¿que pasa?-_

_-Smiley me mando a despertarte, pero veo no es necesario, dice que en 5 minutos llegaremos al Capitolio. Emmm, te veo afuera-_

5 minutos para ver a los habitantes del Capitolio, los cuales me pueden salvar o despreciarme en los Juegos. Salí del agua rápido y me coloque una remera negra con unos vaqueros azules, junto con las botas y la chamarra que llevaba el día de la Cosecha. Me acorde en ese momento de los Juegos del año pasado, donde todos los profesionales saludaron a la cámaras y a los habitantes del Capitolio no bien salieron del tren. El hacerlo les genero patrocinadores, muchos. Tal vez eso es lo que desee esta gente.

Salí al salón y me coloque entre Maysilee y Sally, en tanto las puertas del tren se abrían, dejándonos ver las cámaras, periodistas y demás que nos esperaban en la estación. Di un paso y salí justo detrás de Smiley, saludando a todas las personas que tenia a mi alrededor, mientras que me fijaba en sus aspectos ridículos. Algunas tenían nariz de perro, o trompas de elefantes. Otras no tenían dientes, sino filosas puntas de metal. Incluso vi a un hombre el cual transformo su cara para que tuviera escamas y sus ojos fueran como los de un lagarto. Eran repugnantes, me daban asco, pero eran necesarios para vivir. Un patrocinador era la brecha entre la vida y la muerte. Lo único que podía hacer era poner mi mejor sonrisa y guiñar los ojos a las ancianas con bigotes que veía en el camino, antes de que Smiley y Valeria nos condujeran a un edificio de unos 13 pisos, en el que supuse que nos quedaríamos hasta que nos llevaran a la Arena. El Salón era una sala gigante, con sofás y mesas esparcidas aquí y haya, y un gran mostrador en el centro, donde una mujer de pelo rojizo y ojos gatos nos vio y nos indico una puerta a su derecha. Valeria nos empujo hacia ella y nos separaron a los 4 en pequeñas salas. Valeria me metió en la primera a la izquierda y me dijo que esperara, que me quitara la ropa y me pusiera la bata.

No fue mucho el tiempo que transcurrió desde que me quite la ropa y me puse la bata, cuando entraron 2 hombres y una mujer del Capitolio riendo y hablando entre ellos. Uno de los hombres, el mas alto, tenia el cabello en forma de V, color marfil, y unos aretes en sus parpados que enserio dan miedo. El otro, mas bajo que el otro, tenia una piel azul marino y parecía que tenia tatuajes dorados de agallas. El se vería mejor con el Distrito 4 a mi parecer. La mujer tenia una mirada de ternura hacia mi. Su piel algo bronceada la hacia parecer algo normal, si no fuera porque de su trasero le salía una cola de caballo y tenia lo que parecía una cresta en vez de cabello.

_-¡Hola! Me llamo Horsy, y ellos son Flat y Skrcha, somos tu equipo de preparación lindo. Te dejaremos listo para Jonna y su magia-_

Se acercaron a mi y me empezaron a examinar de arriba abajo. Quitaron la bata e hicieron que me acostara en la camilla que había en el centro de la habitación. El que se hace llamar Skrcha empezó a depilar todo mi cuerpo con cera, era muy doloroso. Mientras tanto, Horsy se encargo de mi cabello y Flat de hacerme una manicura y una pedicura, para luego encargarse de mi piel. Luego de unas exhaustivas 3 horas, e dejaron solo a esperar a mi estilista personal. El se encargaría de prepararme para el desfile y la entrevista en lo que fuera vestuario e imagen.

_-Eres el primer tributo del Distrito 12 que me toca niño, deberías de sentirte afortunado-_

La voz llego de detrás de mí, por lo que me voltee. En la puerta trasera, la cual no había notado antes, se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad, alto y fornido, con ojos color verde y cabello en drets negro.

_-Soy Jonna, tu estilista. Ponte la bata y sígueme, hablaremos de tu traje y el de tus compañeros-_

Se voltio y me hizo seguirle, al tiempo que me ponía de nuevo la bata. Todo el cuerpo me picaba bastante, pero eso no me detuvo. Lo seguí por un gran pasillo hacia una sala enorme, con una ventana como pared, que daba vista hacia el Capitolio. Jonna se sentó en uno de los sofás y apenas yo hice lo mismo, empezó a hablar.

_-A nosotros nos piden crear trajes los cuales representen a cada Distrito. El 12 es carbón. Yo y mis compañeros, los estilistas de los demás tributos, creemos que lo mejor será representarlo con trajes adecuados para todos-_

3 horas luego, estábamos los 4 reunidos, junto con Jonna, Petra, la estilista de Maysilee, Antón, el de André, y Straw, la de Sally, Valeria y Smiley, alrededor de 2 carruajes totalmente dorados con 4 caballos negro carbón en cada uno. Maysilee y Sally llevaban un vestido amarillo color minero, hecho del mismo material de los trajes de mina que llevamos André y yo. Se podría decir que nuestros trajes no opacaran a nadie, y mucho menos a los del 1, que están prácticamente desnudos pero con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en todo su cuerpo.

Nos hacen subirnos a los carros en parejas, yo voy con Maysilee. Le ayude a subir y me agarro el brazo, sonriéndome un poco pero luego volviéndose seria. Empezó el desfile saliendo el primer carro del Distrito 1, luego el segundo y así consecutivamente. Como era de esperarse, luego de que los del Distrito 7 salieron, nadie se fijo en los demás. El trayecto solo sirvió para que unas pocas personas nos vieran y pudiéramos saludar, pero aparte de eso, fue un martirio.

Los autos se detuvieron en la Mansión del Presidente Snow, este era su 4to año a mandato, luego de la repentina muerte de la Presidenta Travis en un ''accidente''. Este hombre nos saludo con su típica sonrisa falsa.

_-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre tributos! Espero este año sean muy especiales, y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte. Espero que todos den un espectáculo perfecto y que luchen por lo que mas quieren, su familia, sus amigos, hasta sus amores. Digo esto no para entristecerlos, sino para motivarlos a dar una gran lucha. ¡Que la suerte este siempre de su parte!-_

Al acabar su discurso, los carruajes se devolvieron al edificio de donde habíamos salido, en la misma fila en la que estábamos. Al llegar, bajo del auto y ayude a la chica a bajar. No pude evitar fijarme que los profesionales, incluidos la chica del 5, 2 del 9 y el del 11, nos miraban atentamente a mi y a Maysilee, como evaluándonos.

_-Vámonos al piso, nos toca el Penthouse por ser del Distrito 12, verán lo bonito y grande que es chicos, les encantara-_

Mientras Smiley hablaba acerca del Penthouse, Valeria nos condujo al ascensor, no sin antes ver y sentir la mirada de odio de Alejandro, el chico del 11, el cual sabia que intentaría matarme desde el primer día, mas como logro personal, que como necesidad.

* * *

**_Gracias por los reviews que han dejado. Les cuento algo, ya tenia la idea armada de como serian los trajes, pero me acorde que en el libro se decía que eran horrendos, lastima, quería hacer que Haymitch y Maysilee brillaran. Espero les este gustando, o si esta aburrido, lo siento, pero prometo que los juegos serán muy emocionantes. Gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo esta historia, gracias de veras. Y feliz año nuevo desde Costa Rica :)_**


	7. Chapter 6

El Penthouse era enorme. Constaba de 5 habitaciones que daban cada una al balcón que daba una vista increíble del Capitolio. Valeria, Smiley, Sally y Maysilee tendrían una habitación propia, pero André y yo tendríamos que compartir una de estas, a la cual le incluyeron otra cama. Supongo que el Vasallaje de verdad era sorpresa, si esto era tan improvisado. El salón era casi idéntico al del tren, solo que constaba solamente con un sofá en forma de media luna gigante, en donde cabrían muy bien de 8 a 10 personas. Tenia igual un televisor digital y un reproductor de música, con diez mil canciones de las ultimas dos décadas En el comedor, había una mesa enorme de caoba con varias sillas evidentemente cómodas alrededor de esta. Al ser la hora de cenar, esta estaba llena de manjares inimaginables, tales como cerdo con salsa de zarzamoras, todo tipo de ensaladas, frutas, verduras hervidas, refrescos de todas las frutas imaginables. Había algo en especial, era un pan tostado con nata de fresa y rodajas de mandarina, el cual me llamo la atención Sin que Smiley me dijera nada, tome mi plato y me serví 3 porciones de este pan, mas una pata de cerdo entera y un vaso de refresco de fresa con guaba. He de admitir, si vas a morir, te tienen que consentir, y vaya que el Capitolio lo hace.

_-Oye Haymitch, bien hoy en el desfile-_ Me dijo Smiley tratando de hacer conversación, pero en una forma maleducada le sonreí con salsa de zarzamora en mis dientes, solo para ganarme una mirada amarga

_-Así que chicos, mañana sera su primer día de entrenamiento. Se evaluaran sus habilidades, debilidades, etcetera etcetera etcetera-_ Nos dijo Valeria al tiempo que tomaba una copa de un vino naranja _-Solo traten de escoger un arma y traten de dominarle y busquen supervivencia-_ Nos miro con seriedad y algo de aburrimiento y nos mando a dormir.

André se durmió rápido, lo note por sus ronquidos, pero yo no podía pegar el ojo. Digo, dentro de 5 días estaría en la Arena, vivo o muerto...No quería morir, eso era obvio, pero si iba a hacerlo, moriria siendo yo y dando lucha hasta el final. No moriría sin llevarme a alguien conmigo

* * *

No se en que momento de la noche me quede dormido, solo se que André me sacudió para ir a desayunar a las 6 y media de la mañana. Me puse el uniforme de entrenamiento, que constaba de unas botas de ejercito, un pantalón negro con rojo y una camisa gris con un 12 en un brazo. Desayune una taza de chocolate caliente y un pan con mantequilla justo antes de que Smiley nos empujara a los 4 al ascensor, donde nos condujo hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento, que estaba justo debajo del Edificio. Fuimos uno de los primeros Distritos en llegar, ya que solo estaban los del 4, los de del 10.

_-Vayan a hacer amigos-_ Nos dijo Smiley, con lo que la vi con una ceja levantada, al igual que Maysilee. ¿Estaba loca o enserio era tan inocente para pensar que podríamos hacer amigos en medio de Los Juegos del Hambre?

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron todos. Estábamos algo apretados, pero nos repartieron en 2 grupos. 2 tributos de cada Distrito en cada grupo, en el mio estábamos yo, Maysilee, Chrome, una chica del 2 llamada Marcella, las 2 gemelas del 4 y Alejandro. Este ultimo no dejaba de mirarme con odio, pero me sorprendió ver a Marcella y el otro chico del 2, a Nero, fijos en mi y en Maysilee y...¿acaso están sonriéndonos?

_-Muy bien, escuchen. Este gimnasio es el A, el B esta atrás de esa puerta. Les aconsejo no centrarse en las armas, sino en la supervivencia. La mayoría de ustedes morirá por causas naturales antes de siquiera tomar un arma y matar a otro tributo-_ Nos miro el hombre que se hacia llamar Scar, era el jefe de entrenadores o algo así _-Solo 1 de ustedes saldrá vivo de ahí, otros 47 morirán. Este año les toca mas difícil espero me hagan caso, pero si no, en verdad deberán de tener suerte-_

Nos pusieron a nuestro grupo en el gimnasio A, al día siguiente nos tocaría en el B. Me fui directo a los cuchillos y un entrenador personal empezó a explicarme como atacar con el. Era relativamente fácil pero tenia que entrenar un poco en mi fuerza. Luego fui a hacer fuego y a ver trampas, y me sorprendió ver a la chica del 2 ahí Me sonrió cuando me acerque.

_-Soy Marcella, o Marce-_ Se presento así sin mas y me tendió la mano. Se la estreche mas por compromiso que por tener ganas.

_-Haymitch, un gusto-_

_-Del 12, ¿verdad?-_ Me pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta

_-Eso dice mi camisa_- Respondí tratando de poner en mis palabras veneno, pero ella se rió tal vez pensó que coqueteaba, pff, que ilusa que es esta niña

Siguió hablando unos minutos, esta chica era obvio que quería conocer a sus rivales, pero bueno, ¿No queremos todos? Lo único que atinaba a hacer era sonreirle de vez en cuando.

_-Oye, sabes, este año los profesionales somos muchos, pero queríamos incluirlos a ti y a tu compañera de Distrito-_ Eso me sorprendió y le vi a los ojos, ella no me veía a mi, sino a Maysilee, que estaba muy entretenida haciendo nudos con nada mas y nada menos que el compañero de Distrito de Marcella.

Le mire frió, sabia que si me metía en esa...''alianza'', seria carne fresca para los demás, así que ni lo pensé un segundo.

_-No se que hará Maysilee, ni me importa, pero yo no necesito una alianza para sobrevivir-_ Dije frió volviendo a mi trampa de soga _-Gracias, pero no gracias-_

No deje que me respondiera, ya que me levante y me fui de esa estación Pase las próximas 4 horas entrenando con armas, en especial con cuchillos, hasta que nos dijeron que podíamos irnos a nuestros pisos. Salí rápidamente de ahí, sin siquiera esperar a Maysilee, la cual se había quedado hablando con Chrome y Alejandro. Seria una tonta si declina esa oportunidad. Irónico, acaso...¿yo era el tonto?

Esa noche nadie hablo durante la cena, y todos nos fuimos a dormir cansados de alguna forma. Esa noche no soñé

* * *

A las 10 de la mañana ya estábamos en el Gimnasio B. Maysilee se había ido directo adonde estaba Nero, mientras que yo me había separado de todos y ahora aprendía de plantas medicinales. Esto si era de valer. Mañana tendría que impresionar a los jueces para recibir una satisfactoria nota.

Note una presencia detrás mio y vi como Marcella me sonreía. Diablos, esta mocosa no entiende, ¿acaso es bruta o que?

_-Hola Haymitch, ¿Puedo acompañarte?_- Como si tuviera opción Se sentó sin siquiera dejarme hablar e hizo como que veía unas plantas medicinales -_Tu compañera tampoco acepto, la verdad a ella no le veía futuro, digo, es muy flaca_- Rió con sorna como si fuera gracioso, aunque mi rostro debió de asustarla, ya que se puso seria de pronto- _Mira, tienes mas posibilidades de sobrevivir si te unes a nosotros, la verdad, yo y Nero te queremos con nosotros, nos ayudarías y se reduciría a nosotros 3. Es tu ultima oportunidad de vivir-_

Al dejar de hablar, lo único que hice fue verla y negar con la cabeza, antes de decir _-Prefiero morir antes de estar con una bola de sádicos como los profesionales-_ En ese momento, me gane el odio de los chicos que serian, de ahora en mas, los profesionales.

Me aleje de esa estación hacia la de la espada. Pase ahí la mayor parte del día viendo como todos los profesionales que se encontraban ahí me veían con odio. Era una amenaza de ahora en mas lo sabia.

* * *

Al volver a nuestro piso, Sally y André ya habían vuelto, así que Maysilee y yo estábamos solos en el ascensor. No sabia que decirle, así que le pregunte lo primero que me vino a la mente.

_-¿Porque los rechazaste? Pudiste sobrevivir con ellos-_

Me vio con una mirada vacía y una sonrisa falsa en su rostro _-No quería estar sin mi compañero de Distrito, además-_ Suspiro antes de ver como se abrían las puertas _-Moriremos todos de todos modos-_

Entro en su habitación luego de decir eso. No la vi hasta la cena, donde nadie hablo mas que Valeria, para decirnos que al día siguiente teníamos que esforzarnos por no ser patéticos y sacar una ''bonita'' calificación Yo no le podía responder, ya que tenia mi boca llena de tarta de manzana con helado,

Esa noche no pude dormirme de inmediato, así que salí de la habitación sin hacer siquiera ruido. El pasillo estaba en penumbra, pero note una puerta en el costado mas alejado de este. No era una habitación y me dio curiosidad.

Era una puerta que llevaba a la azotea, si estaba abierta, se podría entrar ¿no? Igual no me daba gracia despertar a Smiley para preguntarle, por lo cual subí la escalera que estaba dentro de la puerta y subí a una azotea algo espaciosa, desde donde se veía todo el Capitolio.

Pensé estar solo, pero una silueta a lo lejos se divisaba. Era Valeria, estaba fumando. Se percato de que estaba ahí _-Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿eh?_- Me dijo haciéndome un gesto para que me acercara. Al tenerme cerca me vio a los ojos y suspiro _-Odio todo esto, ver como mueren mis tributos cada año. Pensé seria fácil pero cada vez se vuelve mas...doloroso._ -Rió sarcástica y vio el Capitolio- _Tengo solo 20 años y soy adicta a una maldita droga_ -Suspiro y me vio- _¿Nada que decir?_

_-La verdad...no, solo...¿Vale la pena ganar?-_ No pude evitar preguntarle, si bien no me caía bien, ella era la única vencedora de mi Distrito y tenia que aprovecharlo-

-_No y Si_- Me vio a los ojos de nuevo y sonrió _-Vale la pena matar para vivir y ver a tu familia, pero el Capitolio jamas te deja tranquilo. Siempre seras parte de los Juegos-_ Con esa ultima frase apago su cigarrillo y se dirigió a la salida- _No se te ocurra saltar_ -Me advirtió antes de salir por la puerta, dejándome solo.

Me senté en el borde de la azotea y vi el Capitolio. Este lugar era enorme, y lujoso. Pero según me decía mi mentora, no era un lugar para los Distritos, era una prisión un lugar donde 23 morían para que 1 quedara como esclavo del Capitolio. Definitivamente, este lugar era el infierno mismo.

* * *

**_Perdón_**_** por el retraso! de verdad que perdón Este capitulo no me convence mucho, pero espero les agrade. Porfa dejen sus reviews si les gusto, o si no. Gracias de verdad por leerme**_  
_**Gabo**_


	8. Chapter 7

ontré en la sala de espera junto a los otros tributos, esperano a que nos llamara para hacer nuestro entrenamiento privado con los vigilantes. Como otros años, iria por Distrito, primero el hombre y luego la mujer, lo que significaba que yo seria el cuatrigesimo quinto en pasar. No me sorprendería que estuvieran borrachos cuando me toque. Paso el chico del 1. Luego el otro, y asi fueron pasand todos los tributos de los Quincuagesimos Juegos del Hambre. Cuando paso la chica menor del 11, se llamaba Esther, tenia 12, o eso aparentaba su edad; En fin, el próximo seria yo. Maldita sea, por culpa de lo que me dijo Valeria no había podido dormir, además de los estruendosos ronquidos de Andre la noche anterior. Ni siquiera sabia que haría enfrente de los Vigilantes. Pues bueno, mi turno llego cuando me llamaron. Me levante y oi un ''Buena suerte'' de una de las chicas, creo que era de Sally, la verdad no me importo, solo entre a la sala.

Los 50 Vigilantes estaban en un palco enfrente del salón, en donde estaban todas las armas que cada uno de nosotros uso estos últimos 2 dias. Sin siquiera prestarles atención, me fui directo al lado de los cuchillos y empeze a tirarlos a diferentes de distancias. Perfecto, 10 de 10 en el blanco. Me dirigi a las plantas venenosas y empeze a hacer un test de reconocimiento, en el cual me saque 95%. Fue en ese momento cuando oi la frase que causo mi reacción.

-No entiendo a estos tributos, no se ni porque se esfuerzan si saben que morirán- Dijo el Vigilante Jefe antes de reírse junto a sus compañeros.

Tome el cuchillo mas cercano y lo tire a la pantalla mas cercana a ellos, quebrándola en miles de pequeños pedazos. Les mire con odio, odio puro, antes de largarme de ahí y dirigirme al ascensor. Cuando llegue arriba no hable con Valeria, ni Smiley, ni incluso cuando llego a hablarme Sally sali de la habitación. No quería ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera sali para ver los puntajes, los vi en la televisión que había en la habitación, el cual, aunque fuera mas pequeño que el de la sala de televisión, era perfecto.

Caesar Flickerman empezó a hablar de nosotros, de los tributos, de lo grandiosos que eramos y que nuestra nota es bien merecida. Claro, el no tenia que luchar por su vida en menos de 3 dias.

-Perfecto, aquí vamos con las puntuaciones- Dijo, tomando sus notas. Tome un pequeño cuaderno y empeze a escribir las puntuaciones de todos, para ver a quien le tenia que tener cuidado en la Arena.

D1

Chrome, 10

Diamond, 9

Amber, 9

Saphire, 11

D2

Lucius, 10

Nero, 11

Camilla, 9

Marcella, 11

D3

Emanuel, 6

Noah, 7

Mikaela, 5

Nathalie, 4

D4

Christian, 9

Stephan, 8

Adriana, 11

Ariana, 11

D5

Archemis, 7

Galileo, 6

Athenea, 10

Issa, 5

D6

Fernando, 7

Peter, 6

Blue, 4

Lisa, 2

D7

Ricky, 8

Troy, 7

Allison, 5

Lina, 7

D8

Joham, 3

Alex, 6

Daphne, 3

Auslice, 4

D9

Joseph, 6

Santiago, 11

Mary, 10

Caroline, 5

D10

Samuel, 7

Tom, 6

Charlotte, 5

Anabelle, 8

D11

Ivan, 5

Alejandro, 11

Lexa, 5

Esther, 2

D12

André, 6

Sally, 7

-Ahora sigue la chica que nos ha ganado el Corazon, la chica del Distrito 12, Maysilee Donner. Su puntuacion es de…..9- Dijo Caesar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se notaba que le caia bien Maysilee.

-Perfecto, llegamos al ultimo tributo. El chico del Distrito 12, Haymitch Abernathy. Su puntuacion es de….-Sus ojos fueron a sus notas y luego hizo una mueca en su rostro. Seria tan mala la puntuacion que el ni siquiera querria decirla-….10. Haymitch Abernathy obtiene un 10-

No lo podia creerlo. Un 10, luego de lo que hize. Esto de seguro era un error, tenia que serlo, no creo que los capitolinos o como se les digan, sean tan estupidos para ponerle un 10 a un chico que queria matarlos.

Poco despues me dormi, tenia que descansar para mi entrevista de mañana.

* * *

Me desperté tarde en la mañana, apenas para ponerme un short, antes de que mi equipo de preparación me llevara a alistar para la entrevista de esta noche. Se supone que tendríamos entrevistas con Caesar esta noche y debíamos vernos espectaculares.

Horsy, Flat y Skrcha se ocuparon de mi rápidamente, dejándome sin el poco cabello que me había crecido en el cuerpo esta ultima semana. Horsy se acerco a mi sorprendentemente me dio un beso en la mejilla, para que luego los tres me sonrieran, al tiempo que me dejaban solo en la sala a esperar a Jonna.

Cinco minutos después, este llego con un traje negro, con una camisa blanca. Al probármelo, me quedaba perfecto, mostrando mis musculos. Me arreglo el cabello un poco y me dijo que ya era hora del show, a lo que respondi con una media sonrisa.

Pasaron uno por uno hablando con Caesar, este tenia un color verde oscuro en sus labios, cejas y cabello, demas de andar con su tipico traje azul marino. La entrevista de Alejandro me impresiono, me parecia que ese chico era frio, pero fue todo lo contrario. Hablo de su familia, de como queria ganar para darles una mejor vida, de como en el Distrito 11 tenia una prometida. Vaya, al parecer el chico solo jugaba a ser rudo con sus contrincantes en la Arena.

30 minutos despues, Maysilee entro al escenario y fue recibida con vítores y aplausos, con silbidos por parte de los degenerados hombres del capitolio.

-Y bien Maysilee, cuentame, ¿Que es lo que mas te impresiona de estar en esta edicion de los juegos?- Pregunta primero Caesar, viendo alternativamente a Maysilee y al publico, que esta callado al esperar la respuesta.

-Pues bien, me impresiona el saber que tengo la mitad de probabilidades de ganar este año, a que si hubiera ido en otra edición. digo, son 100% mas de tributos, osea, el doble de probabilidades de morir- Era sincera, y eso fue lo que hizo que las personas lloraran, rieran, sonrieran y le palaudieran por mas de 10 minutos, sin que Caesar pudiera continuar. Solo les daba tiempo para una pregunta mas al final, quedando solo 5 minutos para que se acabara su tiempo.

-Dime, ya que no me dejaron hablar- Dice riendo señalando al publico -Que piensas hacer primero en tu distrito si ganas?-

La respuesta nos dejo atonitos a muchos, orgullosos a la mayoria, pero sabia que a los demas, los dejo sin habla

-Hacer un homenaje a los 47 tributos que han de morir por mi en la Arena, para que no los olviden como en años anteriores-

En ese momento sono el pitido, con lo cual Maysilee salio del escenario. Valeria le abrazo, algo raro en ella, para luego verme a mi y hacerme pasar.

-Con ustedes, el chico mayor del 12 y nuestro ultimo invitado de esta noche, Haymitch Abernathy!-

Los aplausos, aunque un poco apagados en comparacion a Maysilee, no se hicieron de esperar hasta que me sentara con Caesar en un sofa de chifon rojo fuego, que contrastaba bien con mi traje.

-Primero, he sabido de la rivalidad que tienes con uno de los tributos- dijo sonriente -No mencionare quien claro, pero quiero que me cuentes de eso-

-No hay nada que decir, solo que espero que Alejandro sea mas que miraditas y palabras en La Arena, digo, tenemos que dar un buen espectaculo no?- Digo mientras rio suavemente, haciendo que todos rian conmigo, aun un poco impactados por haber revelado el nombre del tributo

-Eso esperamos todos. Bueno Haymitch, este año son el 100% mas de tributos, cuales creen que sean tus probabilidades de ganar?-

-Son el 100% mas de tributos, es cierto, por lo que es 100% mas de estupidez en la Arena, diria que son las mismas posibilidades- Digo con una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro, mostrando mi lado arrogante al publico, el cual enloquece en rizas y vitores para mi

-Jajajaja es cierto chico, una ultima pregunta, alguien especial en casa?-

Bien, hora de ser algo sincero -A decir verdad, si, una chica, mi Angel...por ella y por mi familia es por la cual pienso ganar estos juegos- Le digo con una media sonrisa, tipica en mi, mientras me levanto justo cuando suena el pitido -Buenas noches- Le digo cordialmente, estrechandole la mano a un Caesar que me ve algo asombrado, antes de volverme y desaparecer tras bastidores, para luego oir los aplausos ensordecedores del publico.

* * *

Luego de la entrevista todo paso muy rápido. Valeria me saco rapidamente del lugar y me llevo directo a mi habitacion, en donde recibi mi cena y me acoste a dormir. Andre ya estaba ahi cuando llegue, y segun me dijo, lo mismo paso con Sally y Maysilee.

Al dia siguiente llegaron por nosotros, iriamos en un mismo aerodeslizador hasta la Arena. Me despedí de un estrechon de manos de Valeria, que me dio suerte y que me dijo que haria lo posible por mantenerme vivo en la Arena. Luego me metieron al aerodeslizador y cerraron la puerta. Antes siquiera de sentarme entre el chico del 3 y una chica del 8 si mal no recuerdo, me colocaron algo en el brazo, que me dolio un poco. Era un localizador segun me dijo el tipo.

30 minutos luego, estaba con Jonah en una salita de espera. El uniforme era unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una camisa de manga corta color cafe. No habia chaqueta, eso significaba calor, segun Jonah. Una voz aviso que faltaba 1 minuto, asi que me meti al tubo, no sin antes abrazar a Jonah y darle gracias por todo. Luego de eso, el tubo se cerro y empezo a ascender, hasta la Arena que seria mi cementerio o mi podio, dependiera de como fueran las cosas...

* * *

_**Lo siento, lo siento mucho por dejar este fic a medias tanto tiempo u.u tratare de publicar mas seguido, lo prometo, ahora con los juegos :) mañana tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo, sera desde la vista de Saphire la mayoria de este. De veras lo siento :/ **_


	9. Chapter 8: una vista a los profesionales

**Saphire POV D1**

Al salir del tubo de cristal, el sol me cego momentáneamente, al tiempo que una voz decía que comenzaban los Quincuagesimos Juegos del Hambre. La cuenta regresiva empezó a andar, pero la verdad no le preste atención. Todo a mi alrededor era incredible, incredible para ser los Juegos del Hambre

_-60, 59, 58…-_

Belleza, todo era bello, hermoso, como yo era. Los prados verdes, extensos, en los cuales se divisaban plantaciones de frutas y vegetales que se veian deliciosos. Animales, mariposas y demas que se veian entre estos prados llenos de color.

_-53, 52, 51…-_

Un cielo azul, con un sol brillante y algunas nubes blancas esponjosas. Un sol amarillo brillante encima de estas, el cual todo su splendor embargaba la Arena en toda su totalidad.

_-45, 44, 43…-_

Tres rios que descendían de una montaña verde, llena de arboles frondosos y altos, creando un manto verdes desde la base hasa la punta. Los rios eran de aguas cristalinas, entre las cuales se podía notar a los peces nadar. Con algas y alguna que otra piedra entre sus aguas, y otros pequeños animales que bebian de estas aguas.

_-30, 29, 28…-_

Habia una montaña nevada, hermosa, con nieve desde la punta hasta la base. Era un paraíso nevado, con pequeñas cuevas en esta. Desde donde estaba se podían notar algunos venados y alces andar entre la nieve, buscando por refugio y hierba para comer

_-15, 14, 13…-_

Un bosque con muchos arboles frutales, con arbustos de bayas silvestres y miles de pequeñas ardillas doradas que saltaban de un lado a otro. El bosque te atraía, se notaba un pequeño brillo entre los arboles, como invitándote a adentrarte en el y refugiarte en sus brazos silvestres

_-5, 4, 3…-_

Una pequeña mariposa paso delante mío y sonreí al tiempo que se alejaba, cuando sono el tan esperado gong. Vi a un chico a mi izquierda correr, luego a otro y otro...MIERDA!

Salte de la plataforme y me puse a correr, justo cuando los 40 tributos que aun quedaban en ellas también se disponían a ir hacia la Cornucopia.

Rapidamente divise un cuchillo largo, un machete y corri tras el. Senti que alguien intentaba hacerme caer tras hacerme una zancadilla, pero con costos me mantuve de pie. Divise que fue una niña con cabello castaño, maldita. Cuando al fin llegue al machete, otro chico lo iba a tomar, pero yo fui mas rapida y al tomarlo le atravese el estomago con este. Me volvi par aver que pasaba a mi alrededor

Vi como Chrome y una de las gemelas del cuatro mataban a todo el que se le atravesaba, tambien como uno de los chicos el 4 era atravesado en sup echo por una lanza, antes de caer. Maldito idiota, y se hace llamar professional. A lo lejos divise a esa chica que me quería hacer caer. Su pelo castaño coria hacia los arboles a pocos metros de mi y corri tras ella. Note como uno de los del Dos le iba a lanzar un hacha a la cabeza y me asegure de penetrarle la cabeza con el machete antes que sucediera

_-MI PRESA!-_

Rugi al chico ya muerto, antes de volverme hacia mi presa. La chica estupefacta se quedo tiesa cuando por fin llegue junto a ella. La tome del cabello y me la lleve a la Cornucopia, no sin antes pegarle con el mango del machete en la cabeza para dejarla semi-inconciente

**Ariana POV D4**

La sangre de la pequeña chica del 5 se esparcio sobre mi rostro al terminar de clavarle el tridente en su torso. Callo al suelo ya muerta y empeze a reir, divertida de verdad. Ganaria estos juegos, llevaria honor a mi familia y por fin seria la hija preferida. Solo por ser menor por 2 minutos era siempre la 2da en todo. Esta vez no pienso eso

El hacha se clavo en mi brazo al tiempo que gritaba por el dolor, sacandome de mis pensamientos. Me volvi hacia atras y vi a un chico de muy corta edad mirandome asustado. Maldito bastardo. Se quedo en shock al parecer, ya que no corrio cuando me dirigi hacia el y lo lleve a la Cornucopia, en donde me encontre con la chica del 1, la cual estaba con una chica y un chico, amenazandolos con un cuchillo largo y amenazador. Tome a mi pequeña victim del cabello lo lleve junto a estos otros 2, en donde le sonrei a mi aliada.

_-Sabes, estos 3 nos podrian dar mucha diversion-_ Le dije, antes de poner una sonrisa un tanto divertida y malefica.

**Santiago POV D9**

Habia acado de traspasar con mi daga el cuello de uno de los chicos del Distrito 6, mientras tomaba a su compañero del brazo y lo llevaba a la Cornucopia, en donde ya estaban casi todos reunidos. En total habian doce cuerpos esparcidos alrededor nuestro, entre los cuales se encontraba una de las chicas del 1 con un hacha en la espalda, los dos chicos del 4 y uno de los chicos del 2. Pateticos, y se hacen llamar profesionales.

La verdad solo me ofreci voluntario para venir con Mary, era mi mejor amiga, mi novia y mi amante, y solo queria que nuestras familias tuvieran una vida major en nuestro distrito. Cualquiera que ganara mantendria ambas familias.

Puse al chico del Distrito 6 en el centro del circulo junto a otros 2 chicos y una pequeña, los cuales nos veian atemorizados. Uno de los chicos lloraban, a lo cual le di una cachetada para que dejara de hacer ruido, ante lo cual todos rieron.

-_Muy bien, ya que estamos todos, les dire lo que haremos-_ Digo la chica del 1 que sobrevivio, la que al parecer tomo el mando de nuestra alianza.

-_Estos 4 de aqui lucharan a muerte entre ellos-_ Sonrio con satisfaccion viendolos _–Si, asi como lo oyen. Les daremos un cuchillo a cada uno y mataran a los otros 3 antes de que los maten a ustedes. El que sobreviva, tendra una…recompenza-_ Dijo esto viendo a una de las gemelas y ambas rieron.

_-Por cierto, si hacen algo…-_ Dijo tomando su cuchillo y viendolo –_Les prometo despellejarlos y guindarlos encima del cuerno, para que sus papis y mamis vena que bonitos son por dentro-_ Rio como una desquiciada, antes de tomar 4 cuchillos y tirarselos a cada uno _–Empiezen-_

**Sally POV D12**

No bien habia dicho que empezaramos cuando tome el cuchillo mas cerca a mi y se lo clave en el cuello al chico que estaba a mi lado. Los otros 2 se quedaron petrificados viendo como el chico empezaba a botar sangre por la garganta, al tiempo que trataba de hacerme la fuerte para no llorar. Mierda, esto se suponia no fuera asi.

El chico mas pequeño fue el que reacciono primero y tomo el cuchillo para tartar de clavarmelo, pero a duras penas lo esquive, tomando otro de los cuchillos y llendome contra el, para empezar a golpearlo, tratando de clavarle mi cuchillo. Rodamos por el interior del circulo que habian hecho los profesionales al tiempo que el otro chico tomaba el cuchillo y se dirigia a nosotros.

_-Ahh!-_ Gemi cuando me clavo el cuchillo en la pierna, antes de que el otro chico se volviera y le clavara en el estomago su propio cuchillo.

Tome mi propio cuchillo y lo levante, y justo cuando el chico se volvio hacia mi, vi como su mirada se llenaba de miedo antes de que el cuchillo se enterrara en su frente, llevandolo a la muerte casi instantaneamente.

Tire el chico a mi lado y me arrastre hasta la Cornucopia, mientras todos los profesionales veian a la del 1

-_Genial-_ Dijo esta, al tiempo que se acercaba a mi y me levantaba del cabello, antes de llevarme arrastrada hasta donde sus compañeros _–Tu premio es vivir 5 minutos mas que esos payasos-_ Dijo riendo, antes de tomar su machete y enseñarmelo. Trate de zafarme ante su presion, pero era casi que imposible. Mierda, mierda, mierda!

_-Ya pasaron los 5 minutos Saph_- Dijo la gemela que no habia parado de reir

_-Perfecto-_ Dijo la chica del 1, antes de soltarme y llevar el machete arriba. Solo pude cerrar los ojos antes de sentir el dolor en mi garganta, traspasando todo mi cuello. Ahi todo termino.

**Marcella POV D2**

La cabeza de la pequeña chica callo a mi lado y me aleje un poco. Definitivamente la chica del 1 era de tener cuidado. Vi como Ariana y Saphire empezaban a reir como locas, alejandose abrazadas, mientras los demas empezaban a alejarse mientras sonaban los cañonazos del Baño de Sangre

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!...

12, 13, 14, 15, 16…y todo paro. 16 personas han muerto, quedamos 32 aun en este maldito juego. Y de mi distrito quedamos 3, Nero, la otra chica, Camilla y yo…

3 horas despues de que recogieran todos los cuerpos, decidimos ir a los prados a ver si habia algun otro tributo cerca. Nos dividimos en grupos y quede con Nero, Camilla y Diamond, el chico callado del 1.

Caminamos por 1 hora completa sin divisar nada mas que pequeños ciervos, estabamos exhaustos y con hambre, asi que le dije a Nero que descansaramos un poco.

Sacamos un par de botellas de agua y empezamos a tomar cuando nos dimos cuenta que Diamond y Camilla estaban viendo un arbusto de bayas. Tomaron unas cuantas y se las pusieron en la boca, justo antes de caer al suelo.

Envenenadas. Me levante rapidamente y vi como Nero se acercaba a Diamond, por lo que me acerque a Camilla y vi que salia espuma de su boca. Maldita sea, que hago?. Bueno, ya no importa, ya que los dos cañonazos nos avisaron que no habia mas por hacer. Solo le cerre los ojos a la chica y me puse de pie para recoger nuestras cosas, mientras Nero me acompañaba. Debiamos avisarle a los demas de esto.

**Athenea POV D5**

Volvimos rapidamente al escuchar el cañonazo y vimos a Marcella y Nero. Nos contaron todo, de que el chico del 1 y la otra chica del 2 se envenaron, de que creian que las plantas estaban envenenadas. Talvez el haberme puesto con los profesionales era la mejor idea, digo, tenemos comida no.

Llego la noche y con eso el himno de Panem y los muertos. Lo bueno de tener un IQ de 179 es que tienes una buena memoria, por lo que recordaba todos los nombres de los tributos. Esto me ayudaria a saber quienes somos los 30 tributos que quedabamos.

Nos pusimos junto a una chimenea en circulo y vimos hacia el cielo estrellado. En serio este lugar era increible, no parecia una Arena de verdad.

Empezo el himno y el sello de Panem ilumino todo el cielo. Al terminar la cancion, empezaron a pasar uno a uno las caras de los tributos caidos.

El primer rostro fue el de Diamond, el envenenado del Distrito 1. No llegue a conocerlo mucho, mejor, asi su muerte no significaba nada para mi.

Lo siguio Amber, la otra chica del Distrito 1. Si mal no recuerdo fue asesinada por un tributo del Distrito 7 con un hacha en su espalda. Pobre, no tenia oportunidad.

La siguiente cara fue la del otro chico del 2, Lucius, el que fue asesinado por Saphire. La mire con los ojos entrecerrados un momento mientras la cara se desvanecia y la seguia la de Camille.

Noah y Natalie, del Distrito 3. Ella asesinada por la espada de Chrome al parecer, por la risa suave que ejercio este. El asesinado por la chica del 9.

Los compañeros de las gemelas del 4, Christian y Stephan. No se como murieron, solo se que no duraron mucho en el Baño de sangre. Siguio mi compañera pequeña de distrito, Issa, la cual Ariana mato. La verdad si me entristecio un poco su muerte, era de casa supongo.

Peter y Fernando, del Distrito 6, los cuales fueron asesinados en la pequeña lucha que organizo Saphire, junto con el unico del Distrito 7 que murio, el chico de 13 años llamado Troy.

Ahi esta mi primera victima, el chico del Distrito 8 llamado Joham. Mi lanza atraveso directo su cabeza en el baño de sangre. Eso le pasa por meterse en mi camino.

Le siguio mi segunda victima, el compañero de distrito de los enamoraditos del 9. Luego del chico del Distrito 8, saque mi lanza y le corte la garganta con un cuchillo pequeño que tenia en este momento en mi bota.

Le siguieron una chica del Distrito 10 y otra del 11. Ambas murieron en el baño de sangre, una a manos de una de las gemelas y otra a manos de Marcella. No sufrieron mucho creo, ya que ambas terminaron con una flecha en su cabeza.

Los ultimos 2, del Distrito 12. Primero fue el chico, un chico de 13 años llamado André. Se que lo mato Alejandro, pero no se como, ya que se lo llevo lejos de todos y volvio media hora despues con la camisa manchada de sangre. No se que le pasa a este tipo con el Distrito 12, pero es obvio que le tiene ganas al otro de este distrito, el que saco el 10.

La ultima fue Sally, la chica que Saphire asesino esta mañana. Sus ojos grisaceos me parecieron llenos de vida en la foto. Esa chica era inteligente, de eso no hay duda, y no dudo un segundo en acabar con los 2 chicos del 6 antes que la mataran. Me alegra que este muerta.

Bueno, son 18 tributos muertos, por lo que quedamos 30 vivos. 29 mas para irme a casa. Para ganar estos juegos y que todos sepan que la inteligencia es la mejor arma para ganar estos juegos.

-Athenea, a ti y a Alejandro les toca la primera guardia- Nos dijo Saphire. Genial, la princesita ya se cree lider de la alianza. Iba a protestar pero Alejandro asintio antes y tuve que aguantar a regañadientes que me tocaba la primera guardia.

Solo 29 muertes mas, y podre regresar como campeona...

* * *

_**Ya que son 48 tributos, aqui esta la lista muertos :) los que están en negrita son los que aun viven, lo otros son los que no (obviamente xD). Otra cuestion, no es que todos los capitulos los vaya a hacer asi, seran asi como muy especiales, ya que los demas seran solo de la perspectiva de Haymitch. Quiero agradecer a KittensandCats por su apoyo desde el principio, y la verdad me agrada conversar contigo por mp :) jaja gracias de veras. Bueno, aqui estan los tributos :) :**_

_Distrito 1_

**Chrome**

Diamond

Amber

**Saphire**

_Distirto 2_

Lucius

**Nero**

Camilla

**Marcella**

_Distrito 3_

**Emanuel**

Noah

**Mikaela**

Nathalie

_Distrito 4_

Christian

Stephan

**Adriana**

**Ariana**

_Distrito 5_

**Archemis**

**Galileo**

**Athenea**

Issa

_Distrito 6_

Fernando

Peter

**Blue**

**Lisa**

_Distrito 7_

**Ricky**

Troy

**Allison**

**Lina**

_Distrito 8_

Joham

**Alex**

**Daphne**

**Auslice**

_Distrito 9_

Joseph

**Santiago**

**Mary**

**Caroline**

_Distrito 10_

**Samuel**

**Tom**

**Charlotte**

Anabelle

_Distrito 11_

**Ivan**

**Alejandro**

Lexa

**Esther**

_Distrito 12_

André

Sally

**Haymitch**

**Maysilee**


	10. Chapter 9

Al escuchar el gong, lo único que hice fue correr, correr y correr hacia la Cornucopia. Era rápido y lo sabia, así que rápidamente llegue a la Cornucopia. Me permití ver un momento atrás y vi a tan solo otros 2 tributos corriendo hacia aquí, los demás aun estaban en su plataforma. Era todo hermoso, lo admitía, pero no para distraerme. No era de los que se distraen fácilmente y eso me ayudo, ya que pude tomar 3 cuchillos largos, filosos y punzantes, ademas de dos mochilas negras grandes y algo pesadas. Las eche a mis hombros y empece a correr hacia el lugar mas seguro hasta el momento: El bosque.

Los arboles grandes y altos me rodeaban, los pocos animales que habían corrían al verme pasar a su lado. Seguí corriendo, sin detenerme, sin ver atrás. Tenia que alejarme de ahí, al menos encontrar una cueva o un río o un refugio. Ahí haría un plan para las siguientes semanas, para sobrevivir.

La noche llego rápido y con eso me tuve que detener. Cerca había una formación rocosa, que al menos me serviría para pasar la noche tranquilo. Llegaron los cañonazos, primero hubo 16, luego otros 2 seguidos. Vaya, habían muerto bastantes en el baño de sangre. Pero que digo, obviamente, somos 48 este año. En mi interior lo único que esperaba era que no hubieran muerto ninguno de mi Distrito. Seria doloroso, digo, son prácticamente familia. Bueno, solo queda a esperar hasta el himno.

Tome las 2 mochilas y las vacíe totalmente, dejando todo ordenado para ver que tenia en mi posición. Bueno, tenia los 3 cuchillos largos que saque de la Cornucopia. En las mochilas me encontré otros 2 cuchillos, uno mas largo y filoso que los 3 que había sacado, el otro tenia un aspecto de un mini-serrucho. También encontré un botiquín, el cual contenía pastillas para el mareo, vendas, desinfectante de heridas y un tónico pequeño que decía que era para el envenanimiento. Huh, esto era extraño, normalmente no darían esto. Deje el botiquín a un lado y seguí viendo lo que había. Fruta seca, galletas saladas, galletas dulces, carne seca. Había para una semana mas o menos, parece que no moriré de hambre. También había 2 botellas de 1l cada una de agua, llenas totalmente, mas otra pequeña que no estaba llena. Bueno, mañana iría a un río y la llenaría. Había también un saco de dormir y otra chaqueta, cosa curiosa puesto que hacia calor. Ademas de eso, habían cerillas, una pequeña linterna y 2 pares de gafas de sol. Luego pensaría que haría con ellas, talvez enterrarlas o algo así.

El inicio del himno de Panem me distrajo, haciendome ver al cielo instantaneamente. Fueron pasando uno a uno todos los tributos que murieron hoy. Vaya, 6 profesionales murieron el primer día, esto es algo inusual. No sabia muy bien si esto les iba a gustar a los patrocinadores, pero a mi me encantaba. Son 6 profesionales, eso no se ve todos los días.

Llegó el 12, y vi la cara de ambos, André y Sally. Ambos sonrientes en el cielo. El con sus ojos grises, de apenas 13 años, no merecía venir aquí. Espero sinceramente que no haya sufrido mucho, que haya sido rápido e indoloro. Luego estaba Sally, inteligente como ella es. Espero enserio que no haya sufrido, ella no se merecía sufrir. Su familia, debe estar destrozada. Mierda...

Acabo el himno y el cielo volvió a ponerse oscuro, estrellado. Me metí en la cueva y ordene todo de nuevo en las 2 mochilas, exceptuando uno de los cuchillos y el saco de dormir. Me meti en este y cerre mis ojos, mañana seria otro día, mañana decidiría que hacer. Hoy solo quería olvidarme de donde estaba, de lo que estaba viviendo. Al poco tiempo soñé con casa, con Angela y en como debería ser mi vida.

* * *

Un rayo de sol me ilumino la cara y con eso desperté. No había sonado ningún cañonazo en la noche, eso significaba que aun quedábamos 30 personas, 30 tributos que se supone debemos luchar a muerte hasta que quede solo 1.

Tome un pequeño desayuno de 1 manzana seca y un poco de agua. Bueno, supongo que ahora es tiempo para decidir que hacer. Primero, estoy en el bosque, solo. Tengo armas y comida. Estoy en una buena posición, ya que podré sobrevivir. Supongo que lo primero que tengo que hacer es ir a tierra mas alta.

Tome las mochilas y empeze a caminar hacia el norte, hacia donde vi la montaña desde donde salian los rios. El dia estaba empezando, asi que podria llegar ahi para la noche.

* * *

Pase 3 horas caminando y no he escuchado ningún cañonazo hasta el momento. Sonara cruel, pero espero que pronto haya uno, sino los vigilantes harán algo para divertir a la audiencia.

-AHHHHH!- El grito sono a mi derecha, y fue cuando los vi. 3 chicos, creo que uno del Distrito 7, uno del 3 y el otro era del 10. O amenos eso creía, ya que 1 de ellos estaba completamente hinchado. Tenia unas hojas y una cantimplora en su mano. El cañonazo nos aviso que no podíamos hacer nada.

-Mierda!- Grito otro de los tributos, creo que era el del 7. No debió de hacerlo, ya que un grupo de ardillas, de las doradas que parecían sedosas, como peluches, se les lanzaron encima. El chico del 3 murió casi al instante cuando una de las ardillas lo mordio en el cuello. El otro no tuvo tanta suerte.

Fueron 15 largos minutos de ver como se lo comían vivo, mientras el chico suplicaba de que alguien le ayudase. Es cierto, pude hacer algo pero...valdría la pena? No quería aliados, ademas de que en algún momento moriría. El cañonazo solo confirmo lo que yo decía.

Las ardillas se disiparon, por lo que me acerque a verlos. Los dos chicos de las ardillas estaban heridos, pero el que me interesaba era el otro. Al acercarme, pude ver que las bayas no eran venenosas, o no deberían de serlo. Eran fruta seca. Pero...pero esperen, si era fruta seca también como...?. La cantimplora me dio la respuesta.

El agua estaba envenenada. No la que estaba en la cornucopia, sino la del río seguramente. Pero era extraño, porque envenenar el agua de la Arena? Digo, nos deberian de tener con vida por lo menos 1 semana no? Sino serian juegos aburridos.

Me aleje para que pudieran recoger los cuerpos de los chicos, no sin antes verlos otra vez. Bueno, 26 mas y podre irme a casa. Una ardilla, café por lo que supuse era normal, me veía desde un árbol cautelosa, sin parpadear. No era de verdad, lo mas seguro era una cámara del Capitolio. Lo único que hice fue alejarme de ahí y seguir caminando hacia la montaña. Desde la cima podría tener una buena vista de todo este lugar, ademas de poder ver donde termina la Arena.

2 cañonazos mas sonaron en el transcurso del día dejándonos a 25 en la Arena. A estas alturas en unos Juegos Normales, ya tendrían ganador. Por suerte para ellos, desgracia de nosotros, no eran unos juegos normales. El día dio paso a la noche rápidamente al tiempo que me posaba sobre un árbol para dormir. Desde ahí pude ver el himno y luego los tributos caídos.

Primero apareció el chico del Distrito 3, el que murió por la ardilla mutante. Ningún profesional murió hoy al parecer, al menos no del Distrito 1 o 2.

Luego salto hasta el Distrito 5, en donde aparecieron los 2 chicos de este. Ninguno tenia el ojo rojo, por lo que supuse que la profesional sanguinaria seguía viva. No se como murieron, solo se que entre ellos 5 hicieron que el publico se entretuviera hoy.

Siguió el chico del Distrito 7, se llamaba Ricky si mal no recuerdo. Los profesionales lo querían y le ofrecieron estar con ellos, pero el los rechazo. Al parecer no fue una decisión muy acertada al morir apenas en el segundo día.

El ultimo fue el chico del Distrito 10, el que murió envenenado. No pude evitar alzar mi agua, ya que gracias a el sigo vivo. Supongo que tendré que buscar una forma de purificar el agua del rió a menos de que empiece a llover, cosa que es improbable en este ''paraíso''.

Luego de eso el himno volvió a sonar, para dejarnos en una oscuridad total...

* * *

_**Bueno...se que este capitulo me quedo algo aburrido, y lo lamento, pero se los tenia prometido. Prometo el próximo hacerlo del punto de vista de Haymitch y ademas de alguien mas. Lo siento si los aburrí un poco, de verdad...**_  
_**Gracias a KittensandCats por su apoyo siempre desde el principio; a Gallantrove por sus reviews y por sus criticas constructivas y a Beca1986, de mi patria tica, tenemos que hablar jaja. Gracias a todos por leerme y ahora, la lista de tributos caídos. **_

Lista de tributos:  
**Negrita: siguen vivos  
**Normalita: muertos

_Distrito 1_

**Chrome**

Diamond

Amber

**Saphire**

_Distrito 2_

Lucius

**Nero**

Camilla

**Marcella**

_Distrito 3_

Emanuel

Noah

**Mikaela**

Nathalie

_Distrito 4_

Christian

Stephan

**Adriana**

**Ariana**

_Distrito 5_

Archemis

Galileo

**Athenea**

Issa

_Distrito 6_

Fernando

Peter

**Blue**

**Lisa**

_Distrito 7_

Ricky

Troy

**Allison**

**Lina**

_Distrito 8_

Joham

**Alex**

**Daphne**

**Auslice**

_Distrito 9_

Joseph

**Santiago**

**Mary**

**Caroline**

_Distrito 10_

**Samuel**

Tom

**Charlotte**

Anabelle

_Distrito 11_

**Ivan**

**Alejandro**

Lexa

**Esther**

_Distrito 12_

André

Sally

**Haymitch**

**Maysilee**


	11. Chapter 10: Una noche candente

**-Haymitch POV-**

Maysilee y yo, los últimos dos. En la montaña nevada. Tenia solo mi cuchillo, ella, una espada enorme, llena de sangre. Su mirada desquiciada me penetraba. Me daba miedo...

Su espada atravesó mi brazo, no pude hacer nada, no me moví Vi mi brazo caer y con el mi cuchillo, mi única defensa. Lo ultimo que hice fue arrodillarme y verla a los ojos. Tenia que volver alguno de los 2 a casa.

El frió era increíble me penetraba en la piel, pero la adrenalina me calentaba por dentro. Ella alzo su espada, apuntando a mi cuello. Me cortaría la cabeza. Bueno, era el fin.

Solo atine a cerrar los ojos antes de que el cañonazo ensordeciera mi mundo.

* * *

Ahhhhh! -Desperté gritando y con sudor frió en mi cuerpo. Un sueño, todo era un maldito sueño de nuevo. Un sueño que esperaba no se convirtiera en realidad.

Tome un poco de agua para tranquilizarme y vi hacia el bosque, donde solo se veía su belleza natural. Hacia 6 días que estábamos en la Arena, apenas han habido 23 muertes, faltan 24 por morir para volver a casa.

Desde hace 2 días que ha habido pequeños temblores, eso significa que algo grande se avecina para no...

-Que diablos?- Me digo a mi mismo, al ver la cantidad enorme de Sedordillas, como las llamo yo, en los arboles, Parecen estar esperando algo y...todas me ven a mi...

Empiezo a moverme lento recogiendo mis cosas, cuando una de las ardillas me salta encima y me muerde con sus dientes.

-Mierda- Digo agarrándola del cuello y arrojándola Un error muy grande, ya que las demás empiezan a tirarse me encima, a lo que yo empiezo a correr rápidamente por el bosque, con mi cuchillo en mano.

Mato a 3 ardillas pero son demasiadas. Mierda! me mataran si no hago algo pronto. Es cuando escucho la risa de 2 mujeres cerca. Lo que haré es algo despiadado, pero en los Juegos, quien no es despiadado?

Empece a correr hacia de donde venían los ruidos, matando a cuantas ardillas pudiera, cuando las vi. Eran 2 chicas pequeñas que estaban sentadas frente al rió.

Salí justo entre ellas y corrí al otro lado de este, deteniéndome un segundo para darles una mirada lastimera, cuando las ardillas se les lanzaron encima. Una de ellas era pequeña y me miro con ojos con lagrimas...unos ojos que me atormentarían.

Sin mirar atrás seguí corriendo, hasta que oí los 2 cañonazos que me salvaron la vida...

* * *

Al llegar al pie de la montaña nevada, decido avanzar un poco por ella. No he explorado esta area, pero de seguro tiene que haber varios tributos por aqui, por lo que tendre que tener cuidado.

Huh, que raro, no esta tan fria como yo me la imaginaba. Al avanzar por la montaña noto como hay mas agua que nieve y como el hielo es mas delgado de lo comun, y ni hablar de las rocas, ya que estan de una temperatura normal.

Una cueva cercana fue mi escondite y refugio esa noche. Y volvi a soñar con Maysilee...

El himno me desperto a la mitad de la noche, debian de ser como las 10.

Las 2 chicas, eran del Distrito 6...perfecto, creo. Quedamos menos ya. Esperemos que esto termine rapido para ir a casa...

Volvi a dormirme rapidamente, al menos hasta que ocurrio...

* * *

-Alejandro POV-

Maldita montaña, porque tiene que ser tan fria? Hemos pasado los 10 2 noches aqui y, aunque tenemos de todo para calentarnos, aun pasamos un maldito frio. Anoche se le cayo un dedo a la chica del 1 y desde entonces duerme pegada a la del 4. Sinceramente creo que son lesbianas, ya que son como uña y carne.

Marcella, Chrome, Athenea, Nero y yo estamos ahora investigando las cuevas de la pequeña montaña. Con suerte encontraremos a otras presas para esta noche, ya que esta ya es la cima de la montaña. Vimos un fuego anoche pero no quisimos ir, hacia demasiado fri...

-Miren- Dijo Chrome señalando un pequeño charco de agua, pero estaba tibio...algo raro para ser una montaña nevada...

-Debieron ser unos pequeños -Susurro mientras le veo a los ojos a Marcella. Sus ojos ven hacia arriba con miedo, y es cuando veo, y siento, el resplandor en su cara. Es cuando oigo el estruendo de la montaña. Es cuando noto la lava saliendo de la cima de la montaña.

* * *

-Charlotte POV-

-Ahhhhh!- Oigo gritar a Samuel al tiempo que oimos el estruendo. Nuestra cueva empezo a resplandecer de un pronto a otro, cuando nos dimos cuenta, grandes masas de lava se venian hacia nosotros, por lo que empezamos a correr colina abajo.

-Mierda, mierda mierda!- Digo una y otra vez mientras bajo corriendo la montaña en llamas. Esto no se suponia tenia que terminar asi, se suponia que regresaria al 10 a ordeñar de nuevo con mi padre...mierda. Lagrimas bajan por mis mejillas mientras la lava nos esta alcanzando, y es cuando veo a Samuel caer. Lo deje atras sin querer y cuando me volvi...vi lo mas horripilante en mi vida...

Su piel se caia ya que la lava lo atrapo, no escuche el cañonazo. Sus ojos me veian, y note las lagrimas, antes de que lo tragaran totalmente...

Me detuve por esos momentos, pero me volvi para seguir corriendo rapidamente...

Fue cuando senti la espada en mi cabeza, atravesandola...vi la mirada de una de las gemelas un segundo, y luego, totalmente oscuro...

* * *

Adriana POV-

Perfecto!- Gritó al dejar la espada en la cabeza de la chica y seguir corriendo junto a mi.

-ESTAS LOCA ESTUPIDA!- Le grito con rabia mientras corria mas rapido hacia el pie de la montaña. Todos iban ya mas adelante que nosotras, pero claro, yo como una hermana idiota la espere mientras asesinaba a esa chica.

-Uno menos perra- Me dijo mientras corria riendo como loca -Adriana, si tu quieres morir, bien por ti, pero yo quiero ganar- Me dijo con una sonrisa llena de odio hacia mi persona.

La ignore completamente y empeze a correr mas rapido, con suerte mas de un tributo moriria hoy con esto, y por supuesto no seria yo

Habia entrenado toda mi vida para los juegos. Desde los 3 años mis padres me hicieron ir a la academia con mi hermana. Antes eramos las mejores amigas, hasta que nuestro hermano fue a los Juegos numero 45. Murio a manos de la chica del 4, la cual era la mejor amiga de Ariana.

Al volver al Distrito, Ariana la perdono y se hicieron inseparables. Era su mejor amiga y me dejo a mi sola. Me dejo a mi por la asesina de David, de nuestro propio hermano mayor.

Se suponia irian Ariana y otra chica a los Juegos, pero rapidamente tome su lugar. Iba a asesinar a alguien para vengar a David, asi fuera mi propia her...

-Muere perra- Susurro en mi oido mientras su cuchillo se clavaba en mi riñon. Vi su sonrisa de loca y su mirada frivola. Seria una muerte lenta, pero curiosamente la lava parecio ir mas lento.

-Sabia que querias matarme, desde el principio. Madre me lo dijo al visitarme. Querian que yo viviera, su hija campeona, no la segundona- Ssusurro agachada junto a mi, viendome a los ojos -Mandale saludos a David, dile que lo amo, pero que me alegro su muerte, asi, yo sere la unica campeona -Susurro en mi oido- Y para que sepas, no sera el riñon que te mate, seras una brocheta ardiente- Rio con sorna al tiempo que se ponia de pie y salia corriendo colina abajo...

La lava se sentia cerca y empeze a llorar, a llorar por mi hermano, por mi vida y por mi familia...lo siento, no fui suficientemente buena...

* * *

-Mary POV-

La montaña se partio a la mitad, por lo que habia un gran risco en el medio. Estabamos casi todos pasando por ahi, ya que Marcella, Nero y las gemelas habian desaparecido. Santiago me tenia de la mano y fue cuando los vimos. 3 tributos, 2 mujeres y un hombre, cayendo del risco. Uno de ellos pudo agarrarse de donde nosotros estabamos, era el chico del 8, Alex creo que se llamaba. Las otras 2 eran sus compañeras por lo que pude ver. Ambas murieron al chocar contra las rocas...

Al agarrarse, senti como se aflojo la tierra donde yo estaba. El chico nos vio con terror y se solto. Al parecer nos tenia mas miedo a nosotros que a morir asi. Pero mierda, aflojo las rocas.

-Mary!- Grito Santiago, cuando note como el se iba hacia delante y hacia abajo, cayendo de las rocas. Se deslizaba mientras yo estaba paralizada, pero logre tomarle la mano y aferrarlo con mi vida.

-No!- Grite mientras lo tomaba -Aguanta Santi! Porfavor!- Grite mientras lo veia con lagrimas, tratando de subirlo -Ayudenme!- Grite a los otros, que nos veian entre irritados y aterrorizados.

Nadie se movio...pero luego Saphire lo hizo, arrodillandose a mi lado y tomando el brazo de Santi, pero no con fuerza -Lo siento enamorados, es solo un juego- Y rio, rio mientras sacaba su cuchillo y me lo acuchillaba en la nuca, rio mientras mi vista se nublo, mientras Santiago gritaba, mientras lo vi por ultima vez, antes de caer ambos al abismo...

* * *

-Marcella POV-

-Tu Perra!- Grite abalanzandome para agarrar a Santiago, pero no lo logre, viendo su mirada al caer junto a un cuerpo inerte de Mary. Vi como cerro los ojos para morir

-Es uno menos niña- Grito Saphire riendo, a lo que me volvi y le pegue en la nariz un puñetazo. Mal hecho, ya que Chrome me agarro segundos despues del cuello. Vi a Nero en busca de apoyo, pero este solo desvio la mirada...no estaba de mi lado

-Vas a ver enana- Susurro la chica del 1, mientras hacia que Chrome me llevara del cuello, asfixiandome un poco, hasta el final del trecho, en donde ya estabamos practicamente a salvo, ya que la lava se quedo inmovil. Vi como Saphire me tomaba del pelo y como Chrome me quitaba su agarre, como Saphire me llevaba hacia la lava.

-Espera- Dijo Nero acercandose a nosotros, perfecto, me salva...-Yo lo hare- Susurro viendome a los ojos...No, no es posible, todos menos el...

-De acuerdo- Dijo Saphire riendo, mientras Nero me tomaba del pelo, jalandomelo y arrodillandome frente a la lava. El calor era insoportable, pero no me importaba, solo lloraba a lagrima suelta.

-Porque?- Pregunte con rabia, mientras le miraba de reojo -Eras mi amigo-

-Lo soy- Susurro en bajo, apenas para que yo lo oyera -Te quiero Marce, pero ella te haria sufrir- Susurro, note una lagrima en mi hombro y como saco su cuchillo -Lo siento- Susurro antes de pasar su navaja por mi cuello, antes de que mi mundo desapareciera...

* * *

-Chrome POV-

No pense que tuviera las agallas para hacerlo, pero el ver como la chica caia al suelo muerta, el chico del 2 se gano mi respeto.

-Vamonos de aqui- Grite mientras me volvia para irme, cuando note un movimiento detras de mi cabeza, de una lanza. La perra del 5

-Mierda!- Grite cuando dio en mi hombro, al parecer nunca habia fallado, por poco, pero fallo. Su ojo parecia sorprendido, pero luego tomo su pequeño cuchillo y me miro

-No pense que fallaria la verdad, pero bueno tendre que hacerlo a la antigua- Dijo viendome y riendo, mientras se abalanzaba hacia mi, dandome con la empuñadura del cuchillo en mi cabeza. Pude quitarmela de encima y sacar mi espada, vi que Saphire hacia ademan de ayudarme, pero negue con la cabeza.

-Es entre nosotros 2, no niña?- Pregunte riendo, mientras me abalanzaba sobre ella y lograba clavarle la espada en su brazo izquierdo. Ella dio un respingo pero logro posar su cuchillo en mi ojo, y note como ya no tenia ojo.

-Ojo por ojo- Rio mientras me daba en mi entrepierna, dejandome tendido. Tomo su cuchillo y me lo puso en la garganta- No es nada personal, es solo que necesito ga...ga...- Y empezo a escupir sangre sobre mi, mientras notaba un tridente salir de su pecho. Cayo sobre mi y me la quite de encima, cuando la gemela del 4 me veia con seriedad

-Los dejo solos por 20 minutos y ya te van a matar, levantate y vamonos ya -Dijo, mientras tomaba su tridente. Voltee a ver a Athenea, con su ojo aun viendome, antes de que se apagara para siempre...

* * *

-Haymitch POV-

Escuche el estruendo y rapidamente sali corriendo, poniendome a salvo casi desde el principio. Pasadas unas 3 horas, ya habia acabado todo y yo estaba en un arbol a salvo, cuando pasaron 5 de los profesionales, al parecer, los unicos que quedan. Mejor para mi creo, pero los cañonazos me habian avisado que habian muerto 10 tributos. La verdad, espero que Maysilee no este entre ellos...

El dia paso rapidamente hasta la noche, donde vi a todos los muertos.

Perfecto, quedamos 13. Casi una cuarta parte de los que iniciamos aqui. Se que 5 son profesionales, luego estamos Maysilee y yo. Los otros 6 no se bien quienes son...

Solo espero volver a casa...

* * *

**LISTO! al fin cap nuevo :P Gracias a Kittens, Gallantgrove, Bekita y Ken por seguir esta historia :D y lamento el retraso. Bueno, sin mas, aqui la lista de tributos caidos esta noche:  
Negrita: vivos  
**Normalita: muertos

_Distrito 1_

**Chrome**

Diamond

Amber

**Saphire**

_Distrito 2_

Lucius

**Nero**

Camilla

Marcella

_Distrito 3_

Emanuel

Noah

**Mikaela**

Nathalie

_Distrito 4_

Christian

Stephan

Adriana

**Ariana**

_Distrito 5_

Archemis

Galileo

Athenea

Issa

_Distrito 6_

Fernando

Peter

Blue

Lisa

_Distrito 7_

Ricky

Troy

**Allison**

**Lina**

_Distrito 8_

Joham

Alex

Daphne

Auslice

_Distrito 9_

Joseph

Santiago

Mary

**Caroline**

_Distrito 10_

Samuel

Tom

Charlotte

Anabelle

_Distrito 11_

**Ivan**

**Alejandro**

Lexa

**Esther**

_Distrito 12_

André

Sally

**Haymitch**

**Maysilee**


End file.
